


The Christmas Curse

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Party, Curses, Multi, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	The Christmas Curse

Steve era convinto che se fosse successo qualcosa di strano il giorno di Natale era colpa del fatto che aveva fatto qualcosa di immorale. O almeno è quello che gli diceva Bucky quando erano ragazzi.  
Quel giorno Steve andò a sbattere contro Tony che si ritrovò fulminato dalle lucine dell'albero.   
Steve gli prestò soccorso "Scusami Tony. Oh no questa deve essere la maledizione di Natale" disse preoccupato.   
"Maledizione di Natale non esiste nulla di simile, non essere ridicolo"   
"E invece sì l'ultima volta che ho fatto una cosa brutta è scoppiata la seconda guerra mondiale per gli USA" era agitato "Devo scoprire l'errore che ho fatto e ripararlo, devo chiedere scusa a chiunque ho fatto un torto" continuò.   
"Mi si è bruciato il tacchino dovrò rifarlo" disse Natasha che era in cucina.  
"Vedi Tony devo fare qualcosa. Dimmi cosa posso fare." Chiese "Ti prego!"   
"Vai a prendere un nuovo tacchino e le luci" rispose Tony.  
Steve uscì e dopo che fu tornato con le cose dal soffitto cominciò a nevicare cioccolato dal soffitto "No, la maledizione di Natale non posso andare avanti così" era allarmato "Scusami per aver creato una stupida guerra e tu scusami per aver fatto cose sbagliate e tu scusami perché ti ho baciato sotto il vischio" iniziò a scusarsi. Mentre apparecchiavano la tavola arrivò un Ultron "Vedi è tutta colpa mia farò tutto quello che vorrete basta che la maledizione si spezzi" disse Steve uscendo a comprare i dolci.  
"Stark perché hai messo il tuo crea neve al posto del frullatore?" Chiese Barton.  
"La maledizione del Natale" rispose Tony "Grazie alle cose idiote inventate da Barnes , il Capitano farà tutto al nostro posto" dichiarò Stark rilassandosi sul divano "Non è un'idea graziosa?" Domandò disattivando Ultron.


End file.
